spacequestsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceQuests
Space Quests is a very custom economic, space-world server on Minecraft. The whole goal varies between each player. Some believe it is to be the richest player on the server. Others make it to be #1 on kill top. More just want to have fun. It is up to you. Continue reading for a detailed guide on SpaceQuests. Starting Guide If you just joined SpaceQuests, and you need to know how to start, you have came to the right place. You start with $1500, so don't waste it and beg for money. I would recommend buying a Tier 1 Space Plane and heading out. You need to get out of the administrative claim area to claim your own. Keep right clicking that stick as your flying until it stops saying, "You don't have an administrator's permission to build here." Then land on a planet, asteroid, or even just a platform, just something you can build on or off of. Claim an area (A guide to claiming can be found below) Build your home inside your claim to prevent griefers, then start a farm/go fishing. Pretty much the cheapest and easiest way to start making a profit is a farm. Make a small sugar cane or melon farm, as you cant go afk near a farm. It is really your choice. Another very cheap way is fishing. Just remember, your budget is $500. Start grinding money, and start off other ways of making money. Eventually, get into HeadHunting and really get powerful. Getting involved in SlimeFun can also be useful. How to Make Money There are many ways to make money on SpaceQuests. The starting guide teaches you the cheapest, but I will teach you the rest. The first is farming. You can make a huge melon or sugar cane farm and make decent money off it. You can not go afk as the server will detect it, even in an afk pool. Another is mining. Now, in Space Worlds. there is not a lot of ways to find ores. Some planet cores are made of ores, but finding them can be tedious. This is way you can make ore generators. Make them the same as a cobble generator, and have fun mining them out. You can make decent cash off them, especially with a god pickaxe. Another way is pirating. I would not recommend making this your primary source, as you depend on other players flying with valuables. Though, if you see a player in a Space Plane, and you wish to steal their gear, you can attack them. I would recommend using a laser and firing at them until they die. The plane will stay at the death location, which can not be stolen but you could destroy it. Honestly, just leave it so the player can get it back. You get nothing from destroying it. Open their death chest, and steal their items. A huge problem with this is that the players have a 10% chance of dropping their head, and I mean dropping. It wont show up in their death chest, so if it drops, It will most likely fall into the void unless they were over a planet. A better way to make money and pvp is, well, pvp. There is a warzone in spawn. Here, your head may drop, so you can sell it when it happens. Be aware as when a head drops, the player loses 5 percent of his/her balance, no matter whether you sell it or not. So just be careful to get the head so the money is not wasted. If your a P2W player, there are crates which can offer rewards which can be used for money. You can fish which is explained below. The final and best way to make money is head hunting, which is explained below. Claiming Land Now, a huge aspect of the server is land claim. Without claiming your land, your structures are likely to be griefed and your items likely to be stolen. I will teach you how to claim land. A basic command to claim land is /land help. This will tell you all the commands you need to know. Magic There are magical items and even a magical world here on SpaceQuests. Magic is one way you can do so. Once you hit the 25k mark, you can buy a wand. That wand is where you will cast spells from. The more you cast spells correctly, the more Spell Points (SP) You will earn, meaning the more spells you will buy. By cast a spell correctly, I mean using it what it's intended for. So shooting a magic missile into the sky wont do you any good, but hitting a mob with it will give you SP. The more spells you buy with SPP, the more you will upgrade your wand. The highest you can go is Wizard. Be aware, magic takes a lot of grinding, while the other ways take money, but either way, magic is a good thing to have. With your money, you can go buy many things from the magic shops at spawn. You can buy a broom for faster travel, or you can buy a bow where you can shoot insane spells. You can buy armor that will never break! Notice, all explosion spells will revert back to the pervious form after a few seconds. That are not used for destruction, even the nuke spell. If you want permanent damage, use a real nuke or bomb. Magic World Warning: Get insanely prepared before entering this word. At night time, it becomes deadly. You will be greeted by warlocks, dark wizards, mega spiders, mutant kings, and worse of all, Automata. To get to this world, you must use the phase spell from the overworld. Once there, get ready, as automata are extremely hard to defeat depending on the type. Automata are basically block golems that will shoot spells at you, trap you, and suffocate you. When killed. they will drop hearts which can be sold at the shop at spawn. To find the hearts after it dies, go into the leftover blocks, and look for a red cube, along with a yellow cube. The red cube is the heart. The yellow is SP that is absorbed the next time you hold your wand. Head Hunting Finally, the section you have been waiting for! Headhunting is a huge way to earn money on the server. It is actually not that complicated. There are 19 current levels to headhunting. The levels are Pig, Wolf, Rabbit, Sheep, Chicken, Cow, Horse, Mooshroom, Cave Spider, Spider, Squid, Zombie, Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Witch, Creeper, Magma Cube, Zombie Pigman, and Blaze. The higher level mob, the more the skull is worth. Now, a level one player can't just go kill a blaze, he can only kill mobs his level or below. So a level 3 player could kill and sell the head of a Pig, Wolf, and Rabbit. Also, whenever a player is killed, there is a 10 percent chance that his head will drop. If it does, 5 percent of his balance will be removed and put on that head. Sell it for a profit. To sell a head, use /hh and click the head you wish to sell. Every time you sell a mob head on your level, you get 1 XP. At the bottom of this section, you will find a chart on every head price and XP needed to level up to it. Once you reach the required amount of XP, do /rankup and it will charge you the amount of money needed. Do /stats to view your headhunting level and XP in that level. Mobs will not drop heads if they are killed a natural way. This includes fall-damage, fire, lava, animals, etc. They must be killed by you to drop a head, so you can't afk grind them as autoclickers are banned. Mobs stack so you can grind them instead of chasing 500. Spawners also stack, just place one near another of the same type. You will not get a head unless your that mobs level. Mob Masks With HeadHunting, you can use the heads you sold to create powerful masks! When you 'sell' a head, it is stored in your cauldron. With enough heads, U can make a mask. Your current heads will deplete, but your total sold nor your XP will not. To make a mask, click on the head u want as a mask, and u will see a gui with all its perks and requirements. Once you have enough heads, click on the mask u are masking and it will appear in your inventory. Slimefun Slimefun is a plugin that adds tons of new aspects to Minecraft. Slimefun requires you to build special machines to make special resources and items. You can craft special armor, weapons, tools, and more with Slimefun. Even the other custom crafting recipes that are not in the guide, still use Slimefun resources such as steel. Making Slimefun machines is a key aspect of this server. Making a MultiBlock structure is usually what confuses most people. There are tutorials, but no one ever watches them, so I'll explain what it means here. Take an enhanced crafting table for an example. It is the basic machine needed for Slimefun. If you look in the guide, you will see a crafting table above a furnace. On the left side tells you what to do. Sometimes it will tell you what machine to use. Other times, like now, it well tell you to build it as a MultiBlock. Just follow the guide. To build this machine, simply put a crafting table on top of a dispenser. Right click the crafting table, and if you get a message, you did it. To make an item in a Slimefun machine, it is very simple. We are going to use the portable crafter as an example. On the left, you see the machine name, which is the enhanced crafting table. Most machines will have a dispenser in them, and that is were you put the items. Click on the dispenser in the enhanced crafting table, and put a book in the top left corner, and a crafting table right next to it. Right click the crafting table above the dispenser, and there will be a portable crafter in the dispenser. There are more parts to slimefun, but if you cant figure them out, please look up a tutorial or ask one of our lovely staff members. Guns/Explosives On SpaceQuests, we have custom modeled guns and explosives! No explosives will break blocks, but they will deal out damage. There are 8 different types of guns and 5 different types of explosives! You can also change your weapon skins, reload colors, trails, and add attachments by holding your weapon and typing /weapon. Put your weapon in the empty space in the middle of the glass panes. If nothing happens, pick it up and put it in there again. To add attachments, put them in the top parts of the GUI. To buy weapons/attachments/explosives, do /warp guns. Guns: Python: A pistol with 6 bullets per round. Four skins. No attachments. Desert Eagle: Like the python, but with 7 bullets per round, faster shooting, and more damage. Four skins. No attachments. Gauss: A powerful rifle with high damage and high fire rate. 16 shots per round. Four skins, and the ability to change reload colors. 2 attachments. 2 attachments max. Olympia: A high damage shotgun with close range. 2 shots per round. Four skins, and the ability to change reload colors. 6 attachments. 2 attachments max. AK-47: An assault-rifle capable of shooting 30 bullets in a few seconds. Four skins. 5 attachments. 2 attachments max. Carbine: A shorter rifle with 8 bullets per round and high damage. 8 shots per round. Four skins, and the ability to change reload colors. 4 attachments. 4 attachments max. Hunting: A sniper rifle with extremely high damage and accuracy. Has a scope. 4 shots per round. Four skins, and the ability to change trails. 2 attachments. 2 attachments max. Bazooka: A rocket launcher with extremely high damage. Requires ammo. Does not destroy blocks. 1 shot per round. Four skins, and the ability to change reload colors. 2 attachments. 2 attachments max. Explosives: Monkey Bomb: Creates loud noises when thrown, and eventually explodes, lighting every entity nearby on fire. Four skins. Putty: Putty is basically C4. You can throw down 2 bombs with right click, then detonate both with left click. Four skins. CocoPops: When thrown, this will explode into tiny explosive pellets and launch around the area, exploding wherever the pellets touch. Four skins. Flashbang: When thrown, this will almost instantly explode and stun enemies nearby. It will make an explosion sound, and give enemies nearby blindness and slowness for 5 seconds. Four skins. Grenade: Will create a large explosion, dealing high damage. Four skins. Fishing You can no longer catch regular fish. Now, when you catch a fish, it has a size and name. The bigger the size, the more it's worth. The color of the name shows it rarity. Gray=Junk, White=Common, Aqua=Rare, Light Purple=Epic, Green=Legendary, and Red=Galactic. Galactic fish are extremely rare and worth a lot. If there is 5 or more players on, every 3 hours, the server will automatically start a 10 minute fishing competition. Whoever catches the biggest fish wins 15k. 2nd place gets 10k. 3rd gets 5k. You get money if you win and you get to keep the fish you catch. Custom Enchants SpaceQuests has a custom enchant system where you can apply new enchants to items and make god items. To get a custom enchant, go to the custom enchant merchant where there will be 7 items available to you. When applying an enchant, look at the success and fail chance. The success chance is the chance of it working. The fail chance is the chance of it breaking the items. If neither happen, the enchant will disappear but the item will remain unaffected. The Tiers of Lost Books: Dust these off to get an enchant. To apply this to an item, drag it on top of the correct item and it will hopefully apply. Black and White Scrolls: You can buy Black and White scrolls. A black scroll can be applied on an item with one or more custom enchants and it will randomly select one, take it off, and give you the book form with random percentages. A white scroll will protect your items from breaking when putting on a custom enchant. So if a custom enchant fails, the item wont break but the scroll will wear off. Grand Scrambler: This will reroll your success and fail chances for the better or worse. Transmog Scroll: This will just tell you the number of custom enchants you have on your item. Just for looks. Mystery Dust: This can be obtained by the Tinkerer. When right clicked, it will either give you Magical Angel Dust, Magical Fixing Dust, or failed dust. Failed dust has failed, it is useless. The Angel and Fixing Dust is used to up success chance and lower fail chance. Tinkerer: If you have a custom enchant you dont want, give it to the tinkerer for some Mystery Dust. Blacksmith: You can combine two items of the same items with custom enchants on them to get all the enchants on one item. The list of custom enchants can be found in-game in the enchanter GUI, or can be found right here: https://pastebin.com/17XY7Luk Space Planes Now, as you know, space is huge and you need a way to travel. You could fly but in space, your really slow. Introducing, Space Planes! They can be bought in shop at spawn. When placed, the front will be facing you. There are 5 tiers of space planes. The higher the tier, the faster it can go, the faster acceleration, the more health it has, the more fuel it holds, but the more speed you need for takeoff. When placed, no other player can access it without your permission. It has two seats, so you can pilot your friends. Be aware, players can destroy it, or steal it if its not placed down. So protect it well. To fly, get in with right click. Then press w for forward, s to stop, a for left, and d for right. If you are looking up, it goes up. Forward, forward. Down, down. To fuel it, shift-right click the plane. It will bring up a fuel gui. U can fill it up like a furnace. Wood, coal, etc. Chest Shops You can make your own shop at your claim! Although, players might be skeptical at first to tp to you, so build up a good reputation of no tp trapping! To create a shop, follow these steps: * Place a chest on the ground. * Place a sign 1 block away from the chest (On it, above it, etc.) * On the sign, write: * First line will be automatically filled with your name by the plugin * Second line is the amount of items to buy or sell * Third line is a combination of buy and sell prices. You need to have a price indicator (like 'B' - price that will apply to items BOUGHT by PLAYERS - or 'S' - the SELL price) near the price - the prices are separated by a colon (:) (You can also only sell or only buy! Just include only the S or the B) * The forth line will hold the id/name of the item. Write ? on the sign and the item will be autofilled with the one from the chest or you can click on the sign with the item afterwards. (You can also just write the ID on it if you would prefer) As you can see, this is the final outcome. Quests In SpaceQuests, you are able to do quests to gain money, xp, and eventually, a custom Sharp 6 sword! To start your journey, head to the quests NPC at spawn. Do the basic quests, and you will eventually have access to warp to QuestsTown! QuestsTown: QuestsTown is where you can do the more advanced quests and rob banks/stores for money. To warp there, complete the basic quests. Robberies At QuestsTown, you can rob a store or a bank! Robbing the store is simple. shift right click on the cashier, and fight off security. Aiming a gun at the cashiers head can speed it up! Make sure to not die, or else the NPC will remember who you are. Completing the robbery will allow you to edit the supermarket again without being shot. If you fail, you will be attacked whenever you enter. If you fail, you can complete it to get forgiven. You will make 1-10 thousand dollars. Robbing a bank is harder. You must make a crew of 2 to 5 people using /robbery crew. Then the crew leader must shift right click on the Banker to start the robbery. You have three minutes of rob time. DO NOT LEAVE THE BANK BEFORE THE ROB TIME IS OVER! It will count as you fleeing and you wont make profit. During the rob time, shoot through the first vault door. If it says "That item is unbreakable", its because the iron blocks are technically anvils in MCMMO and your guns are unbreakable. It has nothing to do with the robbery. After blowing through the first vault door, kill the guard, then parkour to the second vault door. Right click the safes, and steal the money. Once it says. Time to flee, run out the door and you will make your profits. Running out before the flee time will result in no profits, and not making it out in time will result in no profits. Also, the crew leader may not die, or u lose. Bank profits: 30-100k. Voting Before you complain to staff saying, "I didn't get my crate key!", realize that you don't get crate keys, you get vote points. With these points, you can do /voteshop to spend them and buy crate keys.